vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mystic Falls Friedhof
Der Friedhof befindet sich in Mystic Falls. Er wurde 1792 gegründet, der Monat ist nicht bekannt. Er wurde das erste mal in Liebes Tagebuch gezeigt, als Bonnie und Elena zur Schule fuhren. Geschichte Auf dem Friedhof stand bis zum Jahr 1864 die Fell's Church, oder auch Fell Kirche. Sie wurde angezündet und brannte bis auf die Grundmauern nieder. In ihr, beziehungsweise in der Gruft darunter, befanden sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt 27 Vampire, die dort von den Gründerfamilien eingesperrt worden waren. Es stehen von der Kirche nur noch Ruinen. (siehe auch: ☀http://de.vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Schlacht_am_Willow_Creek#Staffel_Eins) Grayson und Miranda Gilbert Grayson thumb|306px und Mirandas Grabstein. Auf diesem Friedhof wurden Elenas und Jeremy Gilberts Eltern begraben. Elena besuchte sie oft, um Tagebuch zu schreiben, welches ihr ihre Mutter gegeben hatte. Sie versuchte es geheim zu halten, dass sie dort hinging, aber Jeremy wusste, dass sie dort öfters war. Es ist auch möglich, dass die Beerdigung dort abgehalten und von, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Jenna Sommers, Logan Fell, Richard Lockwood, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Sheriff Forbes und Carol Lockwood besucht wurde. Staffel Eins thumb|306pxAuf dem Friedhof trafen sich Elena und Stefan das erste Mal (abgesehen von dem Mal vor der Jungstoilette). Elena bekam Angst, weil Nebel aufstieg und eine Krähe auftauchte, was von Damon Salvatore ausging. Elena lief weg und fiel hin, und als sie sich umdrehte, stand plötzlich Stefan vor ihr. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile, bis Stefan bemerke, dass sie sich verletzt hatte. Elena krempelte ihre Hose hoch und es kam eine Wunde zum Vorschein, woraufhin Stefan schnell weg ging; Elena wusste noch nicht, dass er ein Vampir war. Julie Plec sagte in einem Interview, dass, als sie die Szene drehten, sie merkte, dass Paul Wesley als Stefan und Nina Dobrev als Elena perfekt für die Rollen seien. Staffel Zwei Johns und Jennas Beerdigungen wurden dort abgehalten, wo Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Jeremy Gilbert und Damon Salvatore erschienen. Dort wurde auch noch mal Mirandas und Graysons Grab gezeigt, auf dem Elena auch eine Rose ablegte. Bei diesem Ereignis sagte Damon Stefan auch, dass er einen Werwolfbiss hat und wahrscheinlich bald sterben wird. Fast alle hatten während der Beerdigung geweint. Staffel Drei In Die Bande des Schmerzes wurden 3. Grabsteine gesehen: *Sheilas (Geliebte Großmutter) *Amelias *Ernestines (Ruhe in Frieden) 640px-Sheilabennett'sgrave.jpg 640px-Ameliabennettgrave.jpg 640px-Ernestinebennettgrave.jpg Staffel Vier thumb|306pxAlarics Grab wurde gezeigt, als Damon ihn besuchte und mit ihm redete. Damon: "They're floating lanterns in the sky. Can you believe that? Japanese lanterns is a symbol of letting go of the past. Well here's a news flash. We are not japanese. I know what they are... children. Like lighting a candle is going to make everything okay or even saying a prayer or pretending Elena is not going to end up just like the rest of us murderous vampires. Stupid, delusional, exasperating little children. I know what you're gonna say.thumb|left|link=Datei:JeremyGraveBonnieDream.jpg'' 'It makes them feel better Damon' So what? For how long? A minute, a day? What difference does it make? Because in the end when you lose somebody, every candle, every prayer, is not going to make up for the fact the only thing that you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody used to be and a rock with a birthday carved into it that I´m pretty sure is wrong. So thanks, friend. Thanks for leaving me here to babysit, since I should be long gone by know. I didn't get the girl. Remember? I'm stuck here fighting with my brother and taking care of the kids. You owe me big. " Alaric: "''I miss you too, buddy" - Memorial Während Bonnies Traum wurde Jeremys Grab gezeigt. Galerie 020.jpg 537px-027.jpg 627px-111xxddd.jpg 640px-003abc.jpg 640px-004ed.jpg 640px-025xxz.jpg 640px-026.jpg 640px-043.jpg 640px-076.jpg 640px-077.jpg 640px-078.jpg 640px-096.jpg 640px-099.jpg Kinder der Verdammnis Stelena.png fdh0bykpb.jpg|Damon auf dem Friedhof Siehe auch Kategorie:Orte